Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a transparent display device, a control method thereof and a controller thereof.
Description of Related Art
In many scene spots, for example, the Tokyo tower or a viewing deck on a top floor of the Taipei 101 building, tourists may look far into the distance to view a lot of beautiful scenery; in an aquarium, the tourists may see many marine lives; and in a museum, the tourists may see many antiques. However, the tourists are probably not familiar with related information of the viewing building, scene spot, marine lives or antiques, for example, a name, origin, story, introduction, etc. of the scenery. Therefore, operators of the scene spots generally additionally fabricate information sources such as information boards, voice guides, etc. for the tourists to view and gain a better understanding of scene objects (for example, famous buildings, scene spots, marine lives, or antiques). However, these information sources still have a limitation due to a manner of presentation, for example, the information board probably shields a scene object, and cannot directly point out where the scene object is, and the voice guide cannot clearly point out where the scene object is.
Some of the operators hope to introduce a display technique having an augmented reality (AR) function to guidance and interpretation of the scene objects. The so-called “AR” refers to that through calculation of a position and an angle of a camera image plus an image analysis technique, virtual information presented on a display screen may be combined with and interacted with a real world scene. However, today's display technique having the AR function is generally used in collaboration with a portable wearable device (for example, a pair of glasses having the AR function) for implementation since a distance between the portable wearable device and a user is generally within a fixed range. However, to use a large transparent display to implement the AR function still has many bottlenecks to break through.